


Be Wherever You Are

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Series: Exploring Errortale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Error Sans - Freeform, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Other, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider Blue lowkey afraid of becoming just a glitch in the system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Wherever You Are

They exited the interdimensional doorway and entered the castle's throne room. It disappeared leaving them alone save for the sound of birdsong. Blue looked around taking in the sight of a golden room he had never been in during his lifetime. Error turned backwards and started towards one of two doorways.

"i gotta go catch up with them before they get too far. stay here and, uh..." Error paused and looked over his shoulder. " **stay inconspicous.** like i said, this Underground isn't empty yet."

Blue watched him go with a frown on his face. He recently started taking any chance he could to be let out of the Anti-Void. Its stark whiteness and lack of shadow, and sounds, were beginning to make him see things. He thought he was even _hearing things_. Blue figured the only way to stop or slow the affect was to get out. It put a bittersweet taste in his mouth when taking in the stimulating scenary to know it would vanish. He couldn't stop it from happening. Not yet at least.

Error had only told him a few things about the soon to be destroyed alternate universe. Everything appeared standard except for a few anomalies which remained vaguely described. The timing of his arrival, just as they were to escape to the Surface, was important. It would make the anomalies "easier to come by."

Blue rest a hand on the throne he stood beside. He thought of his own universe and what had become of everyone there. Blue closed his eye sockets summoning to mind the memories he had that were most vivid. Papyrus and Alphys came first, but he tried hard to remember everyone else.

A breeze blowing by stopped him. His eyes snapped open and found the throne room no longer occupied by just himself. Gaster Blasters, or monsters looking like them, were floating inside through the opposite doorway. Their faces held the Blaster's general shape including the grinning mouth. The bodies were short, dotted with three sets of eyes, and lacked any limbs. Blue slipped a surprised and nervous smile onto his face to appear less frightened than he felt. Taking a hit dead-on would kill him. One Blaster floated down towards him taking his surprise with an amused expression.

" **Not yet out of the Underground are you?** " When it spoke its mouth parted slightly, and he noticed how the bottom jaw split sideways.

Blue shook his head too shocked to speak. The Blaster rolled its eyes humorously.

" **Here we thought all would flee quick. Well, we shall not keep you.** " Its eyes rolled again always coming back to land on him. " **It's odd how you remind us of the one who freed us.** "

The Blaster loomed closer to better exam him. Blue gripped the arm of the throne tightly to steel his nerves. His gaze darted away drawn to a Blaster farther back than the others. It balanced a flowerpot on its head. Inside it sat a familiar looking yellow flower which appeared to be moving of its own accord. The odd sight served to distract him from the fear of being blown away with one hit.

"how **nice** of you to bring me a **present**!"

Out of the corner of Blue's peripheral, the Blaster jerked its head upwards. Spikes rose out of its back like a bristling dog. Opening its jaws, the Blaster fired, along with its brethren, blinding rays of raw energy. Blue ducked away from the throne and looked to see what was happening.

Error had appeared to deal with the Blasters it seemed. Using his strings, he dodged and used the high ceiling to his advantage. If not for the death of another universe, Blue would have admired such skill. He remembered how it had been used against his brother and a deep frown appeared on his face.

After evading many death blows, Error landed beside Blue giving him a friendly grin.

"i think you should sit this out."

"I'LL TAKE YOU UP ON THAT OFFER," he replied with a hasty grin. Ignoring the Blasters, which were reconverging their point of attack, Error waved open a doorway. As Blue disappeared inside the sound of multiple blasts firing becoming muffled.

 

He stood in the Anti-Void absorbing the silence. The reflection from earlier about his home universe started up again. Blue decided to make an effort to relive every memory. There wasn't any other way to pass the time. If there was one thing he could do, it was keep his loved ones alive in this convoluted little way.

In the middle of whispering to himself, Blue heard a soft sound from behind him. He turned and saw Fresh Sans rolling up from behind him on his skateboard. The alternate- or virus was it? -appeared dressed in the same bright clothes and sunglasses. Blue noticed how this time he had a fanny pack strapped on with the word "swag" printed on it. Or maybe it had been drawn on in silver sharpie?

" _wassup_ my Blue home dawg?"

"FRESH? But how did you get here?" He didn't know why he bothered to make his voice softer and more pronounced. They were alone here after all.

"aww, don't ya remember, bruh? my 'board is _verified_ in _interstellar travel_ , man! hold up, i gotcha somethin'."

Blue didn't know what to make of Fresh's sudden appearance. Error had warned him to stay away from the virus. He also couldn't be sure of his -its'- true intentions. Before pondering more, two objects bright in color were shoved in his face. He took a pair of roller skates from Fresh.

"some new _sweet kicks_ courtesy of your freshest bro around! consider yourself the winner of some _sweet skates_."

"Oh wowzers! You shouldn't have!" He replied laughing at the added pun.

Blue looked them over admiring the dazzling design of the stars and lightning bolts. He smiled at the thought of trying to skate in the snow.

"c'mon brah! you either _skate_ or _ya die_!"

"Okay, gimme a second!"

He didn't know whether the last part was a serious threat. The idea of turning down a distraction didn't sit right, especially since it would be impolite to reject the gift. Either way, he sat down and slipped off his boots. Putting on and adjusting the skates, he hesitated before standing. Nope, he didn't feel any different after putting them on.

"i got ya Blue bruh!" Fresh held out a hand to help him up. Staring up at the YOLO shades, Blue caught sight of a purple fleck from behind the lenses. When he stood up, it had vanished. Maybe even Fresh wasn't free from the Anti-Void's affects.

"WHOA!" Blue found his balance shifting and acted quick to restore it.

"don't worry home slice. you'll be a natural in no time," encouraged Fresh from beside him. Blue grinned in excitement and started trying to take his first steps. Fresh followed along on his skateboard smile never faultering.

Blue experimented with turning and at getting a good feel for the general mechanics. Feeling braver every minute, he started pushing the limit with upping his speed. He did laps in the Anti-Void using his blue boots as a point of reference.

His right skate suddenly caught on something and caused him to take a spill. Blue came away mostly unscathed but feeling a bit bruised. Sitting up, Blue looked around to see what had happened. Fresh was too far away to have done it. He seemed distracted anyhow with the arrival of Error.

"dang E-Man, that was _hella_ unfresh of you."

"beat it **virus**! or do you want me to practice **tearing** you out of that Sans?"

"wow, rude. i think you need to _simmer down_ , bromeo. i can help with the _chillin' ya villain_!"

Error's strings were summoned into view his short fuse burning out. Blue watched as, out of nowhere, Fresh pulled out a large boombox. He didn't move to touch a play button, but music roared from its speakers. Even sitting some distance behind him, Blue had the impulse to try and block out the noise. It could only be described as such with how fast paced and stuttery the musical notes sounded. When voices were present in the noise they became garbled or warped.

Faced with the full brunt of it, Error backed down suffering from a sensory overload. He was on his knees the strings, and Fresh, temporarily forgotten. Fresh got back on his board and coasted over to Blue the music shutting off when the damage was done.

"keep the sweet skates. i'll smell ya later, _broski_!"

He watched as Fresh executed yet another kickflip into oblivion. Blue took off the roller skates and cautiously approached Error while barefoot. The other seemed to be coming out of his daze.

"ERROR?"

" **you.** are in timeout." Error's strings constricted his soul in an instant. Blue had no time to offer an explanation, excuse, or to inquire if Error was fine. Mouth agape, he simply was left hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's a coincidence Fresh keeps popping in on lonely Blue? I kinda just like them being good bros. As for the music he played to stun Error: it was speedcore.


End file.
